Beyond the Looking Glass
by Pollyannaism
Summary: Looking back into the past, Inner Sakura tells the tales of her host's childhood. How Sakura's thoughts on love changed from one man to another. Full Summary inside NaruSaku


_Beyond the Looking Glass_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did...heh heh...starts plotting**

_Summary: Looking back into the past, Inner Sakura tells the tales of her host's childhood. How Sakura's thoughts on love changed from one man to the one who's been by her side for years, how the obstacles she faced during her years changed her life completely. Also how the rosette blossomed from a young fangirl kunoichi to the beautiful yet powerful Head of Medic Nin. (NaruSaku)_

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Isn't it odd how things change over the years? How you could lose your childhood friends because of one person, how a girl's love can shatter but someone **_

_**can put the pieces back together, or how a girl's caged feelings could become something even more important? Well those are some of the events that I faced during my life. Well not really me, my host had these problems...i'm just her thoughts.**_

_**I'm not really sure how I was brought into this world by Haruno Sakura, it was just a simple day when her raging emotions were clashing in her head. Memories **_

_**of being called Billboard Brow, Forehead or anything that could make her cry were growing by the minute until Poof! there I was. While she tried to be the goody goody, I was her true self. I screamed and lectured her when she didn't do anything like me, she wanted to achieve love from Uchiha Sasuke while I wanted to become a stronger kunoichi. Our opposites never attracted until one day when she finally listened to little ol' me. Heh...I can remember that day like it was yesterday.**_

_-Flashback-_

_Haruno Sakura laid across the riverbank in a curled position, even though the rain was drowning the area her tears could still be shown. She was crying because of Sasuke and his departure. She wanted him back not because of his love but because she didn't want to see Naruto in pain. She remembered when he came back the first time nearly dead and knew it was her fault, she promised herself after that she would never be a burden to Naruto again...that she would help him bring the Uchiha back. Little did she know was that a certain blonde shinobi was searching for her all around, after she didn't arrive at Ichiraku for their lunch date he began to worry and when it began to pour, fear washed over his entire body._

_"Sakura-chan..."Naruto whispered as he found the crying girl. Sakura was startled by his voice and raised her head slowly. Her beautiful green orbs were now puffy, red_

_and filled with sadness. It broke Naruto's heart to see her like this but he knew why she was in such a state._

_"Sakura-chan, I'll get him back for you...remember it's a promise of a lifetime" Naruto spoke as he wrapped his arms around her. She stood there stunned in the embrace but her arms soon were placed around his neck, accepting the hug._

_"I know Naruto, but why? Why do you do this for me?" Sakura asked the blonde shinobi as he suddenly stood face to face with her._

_A foxy grin was plastered on his face while he answered the question Sakura has been wondering since Sasuke's defection, she was ready to hear it all. "Sakura-chan, I do this because I care for you deeply and I want you to be happy". Her eyes widen when she heard the answer, even after all the times she yelled at him, pushed him away, beaten him senseless and ignored his feelings for her, he still loved her no matter what the concequences._

_"But...you're ruining the chance you have to be with someone just because of Sasuke and myself" Sakura whispered as her face was bent down in shame. 'He does all of this for me yet he doesn't even care what happens to him' .__** "Well if that's the reason, just let him know how you feel?" **__'About his promise?' __**"No, how you feel about him..."**__. 'But, I don't have feelings for him like that, do I?' __**"Who the hell are you trying to fool? You can't hide anything from me, I'm you remember? I am everything that you are not!".**_

_The conversation with her Inner counterpart kept the rosette from noticing Naruto was staring straight at her. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?!". __**"Hey! Pay attention, your man's calling you!"**__. The link was closed and Sakura blinked back into reality. "Naruto, do you want to bring Sasuke back for my needs because I-". Naruto cut her off quickly. "Yes, I know you want to help me bring Sasuke back but I am worried about you going with me". Sakura was shocked and mostly confused by his words. _

_"I see it now! You don't want me to go with you is that it? You want me to stay here and worry day and night about your sorry ass?! Well I can't because I don't WANT to lose a loved one again!" Sakura shot back at him with anger burning in her eyes. Her fist was clamped over his collar as she pulled him closer to her. "I am stronger than I was those years back, and you still don't wish for me to come with you. I don't even know why you do these dangerous missions for me!" She shouted once again at the boy as her body was pressed firmly against his._

_Naruto was baffled by Sakura's statement but also shocked about how close they were. "So what are you saying Sakura-chan?". Anger engulfed her entire body but she stopped herself from punching the blonde. "Im saying that I am not the same girl from my genin days! You weren't the only one who was trained by a legendary sannin!! So why don't you trust me?! Why don't you ever listen to what I want?"_

_"W-what do you mean?". Naruto was so dense at times, from a little kid to the young man he is today._

_"What if I don't want Sasuke back? What if I don't have feelings for him?" Sakura answered. "But Sakura-chan, you love Sasuke...don't you?". Sakura stood there silent for a moment and finally took a breath. "Im not even sure myself, both my mind and heart are showing feelings for someone else but Im not so certain...". Sakura looked up at Naruto with innocent eyes and then leaned in._

_"So Sakura-chan, who do you really love?" Naruto asked her. She was inches away from Naruto's lips but she kept it in from doing anything, same for Naruto. _

_**"TELL HIM ALREADY DAMMIT!" **__'I can't because I don't really know!!' __**"Are you stupid?! Do you remember all the things he did for you? He gave up his chance to win your heart just to train to get Sasuke back for you!" **__'...You're right. Naruto did give up that chance, but even though he did...I've never really felt this way about him. I used to think he was annoying and just ruined my dreams of recieving affections from Sasuke but...what is this feeling now?' __**"It's true love, you're finally admitting your feelings for him and your heart is following after it! So let's tell him together!!".**_

_Inner Sakura's conscious grew and became one with Sakura, they were both the host of this body and could hear their thoughts equally. Naruto wanted to hear Sakura's answer but blushed when he finally realized that Sakura was actually straddled in his lap. "Um...Sakura-chan?". The Haruno child's emerald orbs shot open and she smiled softly at him._

_"Yes Naruto-kun?" Both of them were in shock when Sakura added the honorific. 'Did I just call him Naruto-kun!?' __**'Heh! We called him Naruto-kun silly! 'Cause that's what he means to us!'. **__Sakura shook her head back and forth but then smiled at him again._

_"I don't really know if i'm thinking straight or not at the moment. I've been thinking and you've done so much for me Naruto. So much that I have no clue how to repay it all but just tell me how I can start and finish paying my debt". __**'Come on! Let's just tell him already! I want this hot piece of man and his multiple clones! Just imagine it!'. **__Sakura's face flushed up imagining the perverted thoughts Inner Sakura had in mind. 'You are a pervert you know! But...that would be nice...'._

_Sakura didn't notice that Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer, his right hand pushed some of her rosette locks out of her face. Sakura snapped back into reality once more and an alarm expression washed over her face._

_"N-naruto? W-what are you d-doing?". Naruto's hands slowly took a firm grip on the sides of her waist while a smirk grew onto his features, suddenly he pulled her delicate lips into a kiss, it was simple but it was filled with his love. His hands moving up and down her body, discovering new tickle spots and noting them down for later. When they broke apart Sakura was breathless and shocked._

_"Naruto I---". He silenced her with his finger and then continued himself._

_"Sorry about that Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to do something like that...I know you love Sasuke still right?". Sakura pulled away from the man who held her the way she always dreamed of and started yelling._

_"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU JACKASS?! I DON'T LOVE SASUKE ANYMORE!! I-I-I LOVE YOU!". Her shouting brought silence around the area, Naruto's cerulean eyes widened and he was on the verge of crying._

_"What did you say Sakura-chan?". He crawled over to her and leaned in to hear what she had to say._

_"Yes Naruto...I love you! Even if you don't believe me now but I love you, not Sasuke...". The rosette weeped. She was waiting to see him walk away from her but it surprised both her and Inner Sakura that he embraced her once again._

_"Sakura-chan! Do you really mean that? Because I've been waiting for this day so long, even if it never happened because of Sasuke...I still dreamed of it" Naruto cried as he held her even tighter._

_"Yes Naruto I mean it, I do care for Sasuke but only as a teammate and friend...so please don't leave me in the sidelines again. We're going to get Sasuke back in Konoha together...". _

_-End Flashback-_

_**You see? It even surprised me too that she admitted her feelings for him! After that little session, Naruto carried his beloved home before the rain came down even harder---sadly, he failed. Both called up each other the next day, sick in bed with the flu. Well anyway, those two have been together for a long time...even during the Academy Days when they were only 7 and didn't even know what love was. That was back then when they we're both tortured for something they were born with----Kyuubi and the forehead. Now I wasn't there back then but I've heard the story loads of times!**_

_-Flashback-_

_The little boy kept on running, trying to find a place where no one would hurt him the way the villagers did. As Naruto made it to the entrance of the castle like playground, he noticed a pink haired girl crying and hiding behind the large Sakura Tree in the center of the park. It was Haruno Sakura! The girl who Naruto had become good friends with from the first day of the Academy._

_"Sakura-chan!" He called to her which startled the young girl, the reaction was that she hid even more behind the tree._

_"O-oh..H-hi Naruto" Sakura called back meekly. When they heard the shouts belonging to bullies who were after both the kids, Sakura quickly called him over and the two hid._

_"What are we gonna do Naruto? Those mean kids aren't going to stop chasing us, will they?" Sakura asked the blonde youngster. He blushed at the girl but then answered her "Im not sure if those bullies are going to keep on bothering us, but if they try to hurt'cha...I'll shoo 'em away!". His goofy grin plastered on his face making the young rosette smile too._

_"Where's Billboard Brow and the Freak?!" A girl's hateful voice shouted to the group of older girls and boys behind her. Those names sent chills down both children's spines. Naruto suddenly shot up and knew he had to protect her but Sakura took a firm grip onto his hand. _

_"NO! Im not letting you hurt yourself Naruto! Follow me!" Sakura said as she yanked him away with her. They hurried through the castle like playground until they came up on small dungeon shaped ballpit._

_"We'll hide in here" Sakura whispered. Naruto nodded and the two jumped into the ballpit hiding under the colorful plastic balls but still holding onto each others hands tightly. "Sakura-chan, what ever we do...we can't move an inch or they're gonna notice us!". Sakura gulped silently and breathed out a yes._

_"Where are those two!?! They probably ran out of the park and back home like the little babies they are!" An older boy shouted. "Well don't just stand here!? Some of you go outside the park to see where those two freaks of nature are! We'll stay here just in case we find the little scaredy-cats". As the older children began running, Sakura noticed Naruto grasped onto two of the plastic balls and was prepared to throw them._

_"What are you doing?!" Sakura whispered. Naruto looked down as his good friend and saw that she didn't want him to get hurt for her sake. The two then noticed a couple of kids running over to the ballpit, they got scared thinking the bullies found them out but were relieved when they climbed onto the slide that was connected above the dungeon to cover it fully so no one could be seen. _

_"Heh, it'll work Sakura-chan! Just you watch!" Naruto whispered as he threw a plastic orange ball over to one of the bullies which made impact onto his head, he then threw a red one at the girl who was close to the boy which bonked her forehead. As she picked up the plastic red ball, she glared at the boy who was busy juggling the orange ball that hit him to notice._

_"WHY DID YOU THROW THIS AT MY HEAD?!" The girl shouted as she stomped over to him. Both Naruto and Sakura began to laugh as they witnessed the scene of the angered girl and cowardly boy. "Wow! You actually got them distracted!" Sakura whispered in amazment. "Yeah, im not the best in aim but when someone needs my help badly, my ninja skills are awesome!!" Naruto whispered back. "Heh, you would make a really good ninja! You know that right Naruto?" Sakura spoke softer than usual._

_"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with worry all in his tiny voice. Sakura couldn't help but silently cry, she wiped away the tears but hiccupped when she gave her reply to Naruto. "I-i-it's just t-that I-I can't d-do a t-thing, I a-always need s-someone to h-h-help me when things like this h-happen! I c-could n-never be a k-kunoichi!"._

_The tears would not stop falling from Sakura's emerald orbs, but she froze and place when she felt Naruto's fingers wipe them away. "Sakura-chan, don't cry! I know that when we get older, you'll be a beautiful and skilled ninja!"_

_Sakura blushed when Naruto made that statement, most of the time Naruto was a loudmouth and playful but now she saw a loving side of him that made her heart flutter. Then it was Naruto's turn to blush when Sakura gave him a little peck on the cheek, she smiled and warmly hugged the blonde boy. "I'll make sure tomorrow to bring you a Haruno Sakura Bento!". Naruto hugged his dear friend also and smiled back. "Heh! Im looking forward to it Sakura-chan!"._

_-End Flashback-_

_**Well those two made it out safe out of the park about 2 hours later! The bullies finally got tired of looking around pointlessly and also were sick of getting plastic balls thrown at their heads from who knows where. After the two made their seperate ways, Sakura did get in trouble for being late but as she promised she made the Haruno Sakura Bento! Stayed up half the night to finish it up and was exausted as hell the next morning! Everything went fine with those two except when Sakura went to play with Ino but then the day of devestation came upon the 2 kids and that was when the young Uchiha Sasuke came into their lifes. Seesh, I remember when Sakura told me about that day!**_

_-Flashback-_

_Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were chatting away in their seats waiting for Iruka-sensei. The young rosette noticed that Naruto wasn't looking so good so she politely interupted her conversation with Ino to check on him. As she made it down the 2 steps, the room door opened startling the students mostly because it was not Iruka at the entrance but a young boy. His skin was pale, spikey raven hair and dark onyx orbs. Some of the girls blushed at the boy but it seems he didn't notice because the scowl on his face did not wash off._

_"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to a new student. His name is Uchiha Sasuke and is a fresh member to the academy, he was trained by his father before he came here so I would like if you all would treat him with respect and kindness" Iruka spoke seriously to his students. The kids nodded quickly and Iruka recieved "Yes Iruka-sensei" from each and every one of them._

_After looking around for a place to put him, Iruka seated Sasuke in the row which both Naruto and Sakura sat in. The pink haired girl kept shooting glances at Naruto to check if he was okay, she noticed that he mouthed "I couldn't sleep" and she nodded at the answer. When the lesson was over, Sakura began talking with Naruto about the mysterious boy sitting next to them._

_"We should talk to him, I mean it's the right thing to do for the new kid! You did the same for me when I came here!" Naruto chuckled. "Okay then! We'll talk to him at the start of lunch to see if he would like to sit with us!" Sakura smiled at the plan the two of them made. When the bell rang, the two shot out of their seats to meet up with this Uchiha Sasuke._

_"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto called to the onyx eyed boy, he turned around with that scowl still on his face and it really freaked the two out. "Um...Sasuke, nice to meet you! Im Haruno Sakura and this is my good friend Uzumaki Naruto! We were wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with the two fo us!". The Uchiha looked both Sakura and Naruto down, a small smile cracked upon his lips and his young voice whispered as "sure". The two friends smiled, each took hold of one of Sasuke's hands and they ran under the Apple Tree with Sasuke being dragged along._

_During this lunch break, Naruto and Sakura learned alot about Sasuke that day. It even seemed he accepted those two as friends because they would enjoy lunch together everyday they had the chance. Only problem was the uprising of fangirls for Sasuke, when that event took place Sasuke began avoiding both Naruto and Sakura because everytime they were together, the girls would follow. Sooner of later, he knew Sakura would become just like them._

_Naruto was walking in academy's plaground and noticed two girls were in an argument. What surprised him the most was that it was Ino and Sakura shouting at each other's face, veins popping out of their foreheads as the screaming became louder by the second. 'I thought that Ino and Sakura-chan were really good friends! Why are they yelling at each other?' Naruto thought to himself as he ran over to the two. "Hey! Sakura-chan! Ino! Why are you two fighting?! I thought you guys were friends!". Sky Blue and Emerald eyes glared daggers at the blonde boy which frightened him._

_"This is none of your business Naruto!!!" The two girls shouted with anger in their voices. Naruto was used to see Ino yelling at him sometimes but not Sakura, this surprised him very much when he heard the tone of his friend. "Don't bother us, this is a serious matter!!!" Sakura shouted and Ino had to nod in agreement even though she was already mad at Sakura. "Oh, I see..." Naruto answered with sadness and as he walked away the fighting continued. As he sat on the old wooden swing, three girls who Ino hung out with walked past him telling each other the juicy news that each of them heard today._

_"Did you hear that Sakura and Ino got into a fight over Sasuke-kun?!" The girl in the middle spoke with amazement. When Naruto heard this news, his eyes widen in shock. He didn't want to believe that Sakura was going to become cruel like those other fangirls who nearly attacked them both while they were talking to Sasuke. Tears welled up into his eyes because now he was losing a best friend to someone who doesn't even like her like he does. As the weeks began to pass, Naruto learned that Ino and Sakura stopped being friends because of their goals to love Sasuke, also that both have been growing her hair much longer to recieve Sasuke's affection but it wasn't really working._

_"Hey, Sakura-chan" Naruto called when he noticed his friend walking away sadly from Sasuke, he regected her again and it was breaking her petite heart. "Sakura-chan, did Sasuke make you sad?!". The young girl looked up at him with anger and sadness in her eyes, she glared at him and yelled. "No you baka!!! Sasuke-kun didn't do anything, so you shouldn't be accusing him! Now could you please get out of my way! I need to hurry home and make my lunch for tomorrow!". Naruto stared at Sakura and then smiled "Oh! You mean the Haruno Sakura Bento! That was delicious, you know Sakura-chan! Im sure Sasuke would like it!". Even though she hasn't spoken with Naruto for the longest, Sakura couldn't help but blush. "T-thank you, N-naruto" Sakura studdered as she ran passed him and hurried home._

_-End Flashback-_

_**The rivalry between Ino and Sakura grew to really high scales, they started considering each other enemies and not friends. The thing that made me and also Naruto happy though was that their differences were settled at the chuunin exams when they fought in the preliminaries. Sakura made sure that would be the last time she loses two good friends because of a boy who didn't even love her. When she told me that story, I was confused and it got me pissed to learn she did such a stupid thing! Even though back then I was the one who held in her "so called" Sasuke-fangirl feelings, I would never even do something stupid like that! I couldn't help but laugh when she told her children that story, let's just say they were: shocked, confused, ashamed and they couldn't help but laugh!**_

_-Flashback-_

_Uzumaki Sakura glared at her children as they laughed at her little story, each trying to hold back their giggles but failed miserably. "That's not funny, you know! It's not nice to laugh at your mother like that!". The kids clamped their hands over their mouths to shut them up, but only a slight giggle escaped from Uzumaki Akina's lips. "Sorry mom, but it's just funny! I mean I can't really imagine you being a fangirl to Sasuke-san!" Akina laughed. Her younger sister Nadeshiko and even younger brother Akira were trying their best to keep the loudmouth older sister quiet._

_"Ugh, it's nice to know my own daughter likes to make fun of me! You're as bad as your father you know!" Sakura sighed as she began to walk into the study, children following after. All four of them couldn't help but laugh when they saw the Rokudaime Hokage with his head faceplanted into a book, drool trailing down from corner of his mouth, he was sound asleep and boy was it a funny sight. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her husband as she softly walked over to him, when her lips were close to his ears she was startled to hear him talking in his sleep. 'Hm..let's see what he's dreaming about...'._

_"Heh! So much ramen here, but I don't want shrimp or beef! Nooo you can't make me eat it! Im the Rokudaime that's why---oh! Heh...I'll take some of the Cherry Blossom ramen, super size it!". The quartet stood there stunned at what Naruto was yapping about in his sleep. Of course he would be having dreams of his Ramen land, but Cherry Blossom ramen? Sakura knew what Naruto was talking about and her face lit up like a match. Sakura glared at the blonde and then hit him softly on his shoulder waking the blonde hokage from his wonderland._

_"Eh?! Sakura-chan? What're you doing here? I was just in Ichiraku's!!" Naruto wondered as he looked around his study in confusion. "Baka, you've been sleeping in your study for already two hours!" Sakura chuckled. When the kids started laughing, Sakura remembered that she was pissed off at them. "Oh yeah, and our little 'angels' have been making fun of me since I told them that story!". Naruto looked at his wife and then at his children, a smile grew and he began to laugh. "You mean the one about you being a Sasuke-fangirl? Well of course they would laugh! It was funny"._

_Sakura stood there in shock all of them began laughing, but the thing that really got her angry was the laughter coming from her oldest child and her husband. __**"Oh! That's how those brats want to play!? Heh, why don't we ruin their special night? What do you think?".**__ Sakura nodded and agreed evily with her Inner Personal, a devilish grin grew on her lips and she cracked her knuckles which frightened the four as they huddled together. "So that's how you kids want to play? First my children laugh at me and now my own husband? Well guess what my four precious angels?" Sakura spoke with playful anger in her voice._

_Akina, Nadeshiko, Akira and Naruto stood there with wide eyes, they didn't want to hear what they predicted Sakura would say. It was a evil sentence which would crush their hopes and dreams on this friday night. "No Midnight Ramen, instead...we're having that vegetable special that I was going to make!". As soon as Sakura spoke those words, all four of her children were on their hands and knees begging Sakura to change her mind and yep when I say all four, I mean Naruto was begging too! "Please Mom! We were only joking, you should know that!" each of them grabbed onto her legs letting loose their apologies at such a fast speed._

_"Hell no! After being tormented by all of you about my past self which I wish not to speak of again, you all deserve this punishment!" Sakura replied as she dragged herself out of the study room with her kids' arms still clamped onto her legs. Later that night while Sakura was enjoying her salad, Naruto and the others sat there with disgusted expressions staring down at the plate of the evil greeness in front of them. "Um, I don't have much of an appetite, Sakura-chan...I have to go finish up the paperwork that was left over from that mission Konohamaru went on. Sooo I gotta go" Naruto said as he began to walk pass his wife's chair. "Oh no you don't! You're staying here to finish ALL of your dinner!" Sakura growled as she yanked on her husband's collar and pushed him back in his seat. "That goes for all of you, too!". Sakura said as she eyed all of the kids at the table._

_"Yes mom..." was the last thing Sakura heard before she witnessed all of them taking a bite out of the salad. Their faces were priceless and she couldn't help but let a giggle release from her lips. 'Heh, as I always say...Payback's a bitch!'. __**"Woot! You're getting good, girl!" Inner Sakura shouted as her own laughter grew when she saw the humorous faces that her host was witnessing.**_

_-End Flashback-_

_**So you see? That host of mines is getting better and better by the days pass and I can't help but feel proud of her! She's learned good from Tsunade, Naruto and myself. I helped her through alot of things during her childhood, especially when Naruto proposed to her. She was filled with so many emotions that she had no idea what to do or what to say. How did I help, you ask? I gave her that little push to say "Yes" and I also helped when it was time for her to speak those two words: "I Do". **_

_**Well I've enjoyed listening to each and every tale of these lovers and it sometimes makes me jealous when I see them all lovely dovey, but that girl has to thank me for that one night her and Naruto spent together after their 3 month seperation! If it wasn't for me, "Konoha's Flower Kappa" Akina wouldn't have been born and maybe not even Nadeshiko and Akira! Really what im trying to say all together is that Sakura has done a great job of being both a skilled kunoichi and a role model mother, so I wonder at times if she really even needs me. I mean, I helped her when she was younger during the chuunin exams when she battled Ino-pig, but am I really even needed any more? During her 2 1/2 years of training with Tsunade, I left the flower bud to grow up herself but why did my conscious become part of her again? When I ask her, Sakura is just as clueless as myself and has no idea why I appeared on the scene again! Maybe it was fate or maybe she just needed me at her time of suffering and need but hell, she has Naruto and everyone else with her! Anyway, I am still very proud of her and am happy to announce that she has graduated from the "Inner Sakura Academy"! I bet most of you are wondering how I exactly know that she's graduated or if she's going to become just like her old self again? Heh, well it's very simple...in both of our younger years, neither of us have been able to look clearly through the glass known as her true thoughts, dreams and mind but after maturity flowed through her body: Im happy to say that she and I---both of us have finally saw beyond...Beyond the Looking Glass of Haruno Sakura.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it! I hope you've enjoyed reading Beyond and please let me know what you think of it! Also, I hope you can try out the other fanfiction im posting up! It goes by the name of Summer Time! and of course it will be a NaruSaku (Humor, Romance, the works!) with plenty of my other favorite pairings. Expect to see many of my oneshots appearing up on the NaruSaku section on this site, you can check out the titles at my profile!

**Naruto, Sakura and Inner Sakura: Final note before we go!**

**ShannaroSaku-chan: Oh yeah! Heh, nearly forgot -sweatdrop- Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto but the Uzumaki children: Akina, Nadeshiko and Akira belong to me! **

**Akina, Nadeshiko, Akira: That's right!**

**ShannaroSaku-chan: Hope you've all enjoyed Beyond the Looking Glass! ShannaroSaku-chan out!!**


End file.
